Broken Mirrors
by Newton Ransom
Summary: They say a broken mirror shows you more sides of yourself than you knew you had. Meet Lyra the estranged kid sister of Sirius and former friend of Tonks. She's back in their lives, but she has a dark past to hide from them both.
1. Dreams & Memories

**I don't own anything but Lyra. All the stuff that's usually in the fine print goes here. We all know what it says and no one wants to read it. This takes place during Order of The Pheonix, but it's non-complaint. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Good, bad, ugly, whatever. I want your thoughts, opinions, et cetera. **

* * *

She woke up screaming. Slit-like, burning red eyes had pierced her dreams. Her heart was racing; her breath caught in her chest. "It was only a dream," she told herself.

"Wrong", a cold voice whispered in her ear. She looked around. She was in the woods; black figures surrounded her. "Get up," the voice commanded. She stood up involuntarily. Now she was face to face with the red eyes. She looked into them and couldn't look away.

"So...Disrespectful." She was forced to her knees. The cloaked figures around her were muttering unheard words. "Look at me!" Her eyes were forced to meet his, despite her efforts otherwise. Every glance in those red eyes made her die inside.

"What do you have to say?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry. I have failed you my Lord," she spoke against her will, words that were not her own. She regained control of herself as piercing pain shot through her body. As soon as it started it stopped.

"Will you fail me again?"

This time she spoke of her own free will. "No my Lord. Please forgive me." She got to her feet and bowed her head respectfully and fearfully.

"Just to make sure..." She met his eyes and her knees gave out. An unseen force kept her standing and he wove through her mind. He broke from her mind and she hit the ground, panting like she had run a mile. She knew where she know. She was in the White Woods, surrounded by her fellow Death Eaters. The 'tattoo' marking her as one of them throbbed on her left forearm.

* * *

Remus found Sirius in the Drawing Room. He was studying the family tree tapestry and seemed unaware of Remus's presence. Remus put his hand on his friend's shoulder and he jumped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Dinner's ready, if you're eating."

"Thank you, Remus. I'll be down in a minute." He seemed absent-minded as he turned back to the tapestry.

Remus stayed in the doorway. "Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something the matter?"

There was something trivial in Sirius's dark eyes. Remus joined him in front of the tapestry. Sirius pointed to a name, Lyra, next to Regulus. "She wasn't even one when I left. I haven't seen her since I was 16. I had actually forgotten about her until Harry and I were looking at this. I think I would have liked to have known her.

"Why don't you try and find her?" Remus asked.

"I don't know what she's like. She could be just like the rest of my family. Bringing her here could be dangerous."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

'I don't think so."

* * *

The door was on the third floor. He had never paid much attention to it when he came up to feed Buckbeak, who was across the hall. Sirius lit his wand to read the tarnished silver name plate. Lyra Andromeda. He eased the door open and turned on the light. The room looked as though she had never left, like it was frozen in time. The only tell-tale sign that did not have a current inhabitant was the thick layer of dust covering everything in the room. The room was the smallest of the houses bedrooms, but it had signs of former elegance. The windows and the bed were draped in deep purple, a blue and white scarf hung from the wardrobe door. A bunch of pictures of her and her friends hung on the walls. Lyra was easily recognizable. She had the same shaggy black hair that fell gracefully into her dark eyes and the same slightly haughty look of her brothers.

Sirius scanned the pictures. He noticed a girl in most of the pictures that always had different colored hair. It took him a minute to recognize her as Tonks. She and Lyra were obviously best friends. In a beside drawer, he found a small letterbox that was overflowing with folded notes and bulging envelopes. He unfolded a note at random and read it.

_"Dear Andy. I can't wait for summer to be over. We just got back from Wales. It was amazing but I can only take so much time alone withmy mum. Dad didn't come. He said he was too busy. I would ask how you're holiday is going, but we bothknow the answer. I wish you're mum would've let you come withus, we would have had so much fun! Anyway, you should have seen some of those castles! They were beautiful! We got a whole history lesson on each of them, but of course I didn't listen. Nobody cares what ruler lived in what castle with what mistress when. Oh, wait, you do! You've got to be the only person who even cared enough to get into OWL level History of Magic. Have fun in your lonely class! I got all the OWLs I thought I would, except Transfiguration, but I'm sure it's not going to be something I need (can't imagine why!) Oh, I almost forgot! The World Cup is in nine days! I know you're mum said no, but you can't miss this! I'm coming to kidnap you next Monday. Scotland against Germany. You can't tell me you are not excited! See you soon!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Dora_

He looked through more of the letters. Part of him was against invading her privacy, but he wanted to know more about the sister he never knew. From the letters he determined that Lyra went by Andy, presumably short for her middle name, Andromeda. He put the letterbox away and looked around the room. She was a big Quidditch fan; a handmade banner supporting the Scottish National team, Sirius guessed was from the World Cup, was hung on the wall amid a mix of purple and gold posters supporting Pride of Portree. Apparently, her whole room was fashioned around the Prides theme. Golden stars were painted all over the walls and ceiling.

He heard the door downstairs and knew members of the Order were arriving for the meeting. He hurried down the stairs and caught Tonks in the hallway. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sirius. What's up?"

"What was my sister like?"

Tonks paused. She was debating her answer. Her answer was brief and stoic. "She was my best friend. For six years at Hogwarts we were inseparable. She was popular, and smart, and pretty good at Quidditch."

"What happened? I mean, what about the seventh year?"

"Your mum died during sixth year. Your dad had already passed away awhile only had the summer between 6th and 7th year that she would have needed a guardian and my mum was fine with her coming to stay with us but your brother wouldn't allow it. He had moved out nine years before and she said he didn't speak to her at all once he moved out. He ignored her at holidays and stuff. Said she was too much like you. But once he had guardianship, he wouldn't let her even have any contact with anyone all summer. She spent the summer locked up with him, his wife and their brat. I never found out what happened, but when she came back to school, she was a completely different person. The person she had become was not the same person I was best friends with. She was...Dark. There's no other way to describe it."

He could tell it has hurting her to dig up these memories, but he had two more questions he was had to ask. "Where is she now?"

"She's an Unspeakable for the Ministry. I haven't spoken to her in nine years, but I see her around the Ministry sometimes."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you...Nevermind." He didn't want to hurt Tonks by digging any deeper.

"What?" She was willing to answer his question.

"Do you know her stance? Which side is she on?"

"It's hard to say. The Andy I knew was extremely anti-Voldermort. But like I said, she's changed. And withyour brother's influence, she could very well be a Death Eater, for all I know."

* * *

_**From the author**__: Okay. Deep breaths. This is the first chapter of my first HP fic I'm publishing on here. I'm nervous. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I would appreciate a review. Give it to me straight. I'm a big girl, I can take it. _

_So, so far, we've met Lyra, found out a bit about her past, and got a ( hopefully) interesting insight to who she is now. I know Regulus died 15 years ago, according to the books, but to make things work out for me, I changed it to 7 or 8 years ago. I guess that makes this an AU fic._

_Anyway, please review. I look forward to anything anyone has to say to help me improve. _


	2. Elevator Reunion

The golden doors to the lift slid open and Tonks stepped inside. The doors closed behind her and she quickly found herself alone in the lift with Lyra. The lift filled with people and emptied between floors, still leaving Tonks and Lyra in the lift in an uncomfortably tense silence. "Hi, Andy," Tonks said awkwardly.

"No one's called me that in years."

"Look, I feel bad about letting our friendship fall apart. I should've..." apologized Tonks.

Lyra cut her off. "No. Don't apologize. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you out of my life."

Tonks held out her hand. "Would you like to give it another try?"

Lyra took her hand. "Of course."

The doors opened. "This is my floor." Tonks went to get off.

* * *

"So your old friend, the Order member, has let you back in her life?"

"Yes, My Lord." Lyra was kneeling in front of Voldermort, the back of her neck uncomfortable exposed. She was alone with him in the woods where the Death Eaters usually met.

"Why don't you get yourself into the Order? She still loves you, she trusts you, use her. Besides, I am sure your dear brother will welcome you with open arms."

"Of course, My Lord."

"Now leave," he ordered. She vanished on the spot.

* * *

"Not to be intrusive, but, could I ask, where do you stand, about Voldermort?" Tonks asked Lyra. They were sitting in a small, muggle coffee shop, were they had been meeting everyday after work since they became friends again.

Lyra choked on her tea alittle. She looked around nervously, making sure no one was listening to them. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to know. I knew your opinion when we were kids, but I also know what type of person Regulus was and the influence he had on you."

Lyra looked insulted and angry. "Look, I'm sorry about those years. Things were rough for me. I did some things I shouldn't have. But that's all over. Its been nine years. Regulus is dead. The person I became because of him is dead and gone, too. I'm still the same person I was when we were kids. I've paid for my mistakes in ways you couldn't imagine."

Tonks sipped her tea. Her eyes were foggy. The anger in Lyra's voice had gotten to her. She remember one of the fights they had had during seventh year. It had not been pleasant and it had not ended well. She shook away her welling tears. She looked up. Lyra's eyes were cloudy, too. Tonks was pretty sure she was remembering the same scene.

Tonks broke the silence. "Look, I asked about where you stand because I know your other brother, Sirius. He wants to meet you, but he won't if you're a supporter of Voldermort."

Lyra raised her eyebrows. "He won't meet me if I support You-Know-Who?" she asked incredulously. She knew, from the other Death Eaters, that Sirius was the opposite of what the media made him out to be, but she had to build a cover. "Isn't he his right-hand man? Didn't he kill all those people? Didn't he help all those Death Eaters break out of Azkaban? What are you, the Auror, doing hanging around with him?"

"None of that is true! Peter Pettigrew killed those people. Voldermort has control over the Dementors and he caused the breakout. Sirius has never been on Voldermort's side. He has always been the opposite. The media lies. We all know that. The Ministry needed a scapegoat, they didn't want people to jump to their own conclusions, so they made up those stories. Your parents house was left to him, and he offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters of an anti-Voldermort legion."

"The Order.." Tonks shushed her.

"Yeah, that. How about you come around alittle early for a meeting and you can catch up with him. I'll find you tomorrow to let you know where it is and when to come by."

"I only lived there for 17 years. I don't know where it is or anything," said Lyra sarcastically.

"Well, we have a secretkeeper, and you can't find it, even if you know exactly were it is, unless the secretkeeper tells you."

"I see."

* * *

_**From the Author**__: Sorry this one moves badly. Chapter 2. Oh boy._

_So now We've seen the reunion of Lyra and Tonks, and we're aware of an up-coming reunion with Sirius. She's being asked to betray Tonks, and Sirius, just days after opening the door to getting back into their lives._

_Next chapter I'll explain more why her personality jumps around so much. As always review please._


	3. Chapter 3

She stood awkwardly in the entrance way to Number 12, Grimmuald Place. "Strange to be back?" Tonks asked, guiding her forward to the dining room.

"Yeah," she said, looking at the age-blackened portraits on the wall. She remembered one of the portraits to be of her, Regulus, and her mother, falsely portraying a happy family.

"The meeting's in an hour. I'll go find Sirius."

"I'll be in the Drawing Room." She was examining the Family Tree when Sirius entered the room.

"Lyra." He would have recognized her on the streets. She was beautiful. Her dark eyes were the exact same color as his. Her hair was longer, but it curled and fell in her face the exact same way. She was shorter than him by only a few inches, and her jaw wasn't nearly as defined, but looking at her was like looking in a feminized mirror.

"Sirius." She had only seen him in his wanted posters, as there were no pictures of him around the house, but she recognized him immediately. They hugged like they had known each other forever. It was not an awkward reunion, like both of them had expected.

He held her at arms length and looked her over. "Wow. You've grown up."

"Yeah, well, that does tend to happen over 25 years. "

They laughed together and talked idly for awhile. It felt like they had known each other forever. Soon Tonks came in and told them the meeting was going to start. Lyra hugged her on the way out.

* * *

She came home to find Voldermort and his elite in her living room. "So?" he prompted.

"They are very unwilling to trust me. Sirius and Tonks are trying to convince the other members to trust me. You were right. He welcomed me with open arms." Her eyes were glazed over. She spoke robotically, against her will. She wanted him to go away. She wanted to not tell him anything, but she couldn't hold her tongue.

"What did they discuss? What happened at the meeting?" He already had Snape as a spy, but he needed her for meetings he would miss. Also, she could get deeper into the Order, since the members were prone to be more trusting of her.

She shook herself out of her trance. "No. I can't. I can't do this. I can't betray Tonks and Sirius."

An invisible hand grabbed her by the throat and forced her against the wall. "You dare defy me!" The Death Eaters were mumbling excitedly. It had been awhile since any Death Eater had dared to stand up to him. They knew they were in for a show.

The hand let go and she hit her knees, choking and sputtering. As soon as she caught her breath, it was knocked out of her again with the Cruciatus curse. When it stopped she was on her back on the ground. Panting, she got to her feet.

"Shall we try this again? What happened at the meeting?" He wove his way into her mind, trying to take control of her.

"No!" she screamed, her wand drawn. He was forced out of her mind. The Death Eaters around her fell silent. The air in the room was quickly growing more foreboding.

"You little wench!" She was thrown across the room. In an instance, he was right in front of her again. "You have one last chance."

She looked into his eyes defiantly. "No."

"Rotten bitch! You are useless to me now!" His voiced echoed around the room, yelling the very words every Death Eater feared to hear. She closed her eyes, not wanting his face to be the last thing she saw, but he vanished. The other Death Eaters closed in on her, intending to get revenge for her obstinacy. Somebody grabbed her from behind and they Disapparated. He was gone before she could see who it was.

* * *

She had been staying at Number 12, Grimmauld Place for a week. She was afraid to go home or to work. Actually, she was afraid to leave the safety of headquarters. She knew if she crossed paths with any Death Eaters, they would kill her. She had spent the week getting to know her formerly estranged brother and his house guest Remus Lupin, and going through her old stuff. There were so many memories in her old bedroom of the life she foolishly threw away. She spent most of her time crying over old letters and photographs. Sirius didn't seem to notice her emotional and mental states were deteriorating; he was simply elated to have her company.

Remus was glad Sirius was happy, but he could not bring himself to trust Lyra. "So this guy you're hiding from, why don't you report him to the Department o Magical Law Enforcement?" When he had asked Lyra why she would not leave the house at all, she told him she was hiding from a guy who was trying to kill her. It was true, in essence, so she wasn't really lying.

"If it was that simple, I would have by now. I need to go to work to make money to be able to do stuff like eat. But it's not that simple. He works for the DMLE." She hadn't meant to be snippy in her response.

Remus didn't seem to notice. "Then tell someone. I'm sure your job is important and I'm sure someone in the Ministry can protect you. Besides, security is so tight, he wouldn't be able to get to you anyway."

"There's an Order meeting today," Sirius interrupted the growing argument. They went back to their breakfast in silence.

* * *

_**From the Author**__: Woo. Chapter 3 is up. I'm feeling alittle more confident now._

_So, she's in the Order. Sirius welcomed her with open arms, too willing to trust her out of desperation. Meanwhile, the rest of the Order does not trust her, and they've got the right idea. She had a revelation that evil is not what she truly is and told Voldy NO. Good old Voldy threw her around a bit when she refused to be a double agent, and now she's hiding. _

_The deal with her personality is interesting, to me at least. The real her is a good person. She's a good friend, she wouldn't hurt a fly, she wants to please everybody. Part of her is being controlled by Voldy, through Imperius. That's when she's obeying him unwillingly. Another part is her is bad to the bone. Snape says, in OOTP, that "In the past, it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness." Well, that's what he is doing with her. Her willingness to obey him is actually him controlling her mind through Legilimens. He tapped into her parents teachings and is using that to make her evil. _

_It gets clearer as is progresses, I just didn't want everyone confused too early. _


	4. Going Back

**Warning: I use bad words in this section. Very few, but still. If you get offended by that kind of thing, skip this chapter.**

* * *

The Order was slowly filing into the room. A few of the members had not been to the last meeting, so there were some of people in the room with whom Lyra was not acquainted. She looked around the table for people she might recognize. Her heart missed a beat when she saw Severus Snape. He was a fellow Death Eater, but he was giving intel to the Order that betrayed the Dark Lord.

After the meeting, as people cleared out, she followed him into the hall. She grabbed his arm and waited for everyone else to leave. "So, how does the Dark Lord feel about his favorite betraying him?"

"Probably better than he feels about you doing it. You're lucky he hasn't killed you yet." It didn't sound like a threat. "You need to watch out. You should know who you need to avoid," he continued.

"And why shouldn't I be avoiding you?"

"Does it matter? I could kill you right now if I wanted to, and if the Dark Lord didn't want to do it personally."

"Why don't you turn me in?"

He seized her by the shoulders. "You're a stubborn child. It sounds like you are trying to get killed. You are messing with things way bigger than you. You don't just hand in your resignation and get away scotch-free. Trust me," he said, walking away as Sirius came out of the dining room.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," she told him.

* * *

She had fallen asleep wondering what Snape's intentions were, and wondering, for the first time in a week, who had saved her. She had a nightmare about Voldermort. She woke suddenly to make sure she hadn't left her room at Grimmuald Place. It was 7 a.m. She figured she might as well stay up. She got dressed and went downstairs, were Sirius and Remus were already having tea. They stopped talking abruptly as she entered the kitchen.

"It's not obvious you were talking about me or anything," she said sarcastically. She poured a cup of tea and sat down across from them. Sirius hadn't greeted her as usual. Instead, he was staring at her across the table with an expression she had often seen her mother stare at her with. His gaze wasn't as intense as hers had been, but it made her uncomfortable none the less.

"I think you should leave. You've overstayed your welcome," said Remus.

"I agree. I don't know why I even wanted to meet you in the first place. Everything I've heard was true. You're a traitor to the family. The whole Black family acts like you don't exist. You might as well be a filthy mudblood. If anyone ever asks, I would lie. Say I've never heard of you. I'd rather be a liar than admit to being related to a piece of scum blood traitor like you."

"Sirius. How can you say that? I thought you hated our family?" She tried to keep the tears back.

"How dare you? I'm proud to be a Black! You're a bitch, for accusing me of anything else." He jumped up from the table and sent a curse at her before she could react. It hit her square in the chest and she toppled backwards off her chair. Just like that she was a kid again, cowering on the floor as she was screamed at for being a traitor to the family and being punished for something she thought wasn't her fault.

She reached for her wand to defend herself as Sirius approached her. It wasn't there. "Sirius, please don't."

"You beg alot, don't you?" He laughed. Remus joined him as she stood up.

"Get back down there. _Impedimenta!_" Her legs were knocked out from under her and she hit the ground.

She was crying now. She couldn't keep the tears back. Her mother used to do stuff like this to her just to see her cry and tell her she was weak.

"Oh stop crying, you fucking baby." She took a deep breath and tried to wipe the tears off her face. "_Relashio!_" She was cut across the cheek by an invisible knife. Her tears stung as they fell into the wound. Again and again she was cut. Fresh wounds joined the scars from her childhood on her arms and hands. She pulled herself into a ball so she wouldn't be cut on her torso or face. It was all she could do to protect herself.

"Maybe you should just...Wipe her off the family tree all together?" Remus suggested.

"That's a very good idea Remus. Shall we, together?" They both raised their wands.

She screamed and Sirius and Remus vanished. It took her a minute to get reoriented. She was in her bed. It had just been a dream. See looked at the clock. It was 8 a.m. She got out of bed and got dressed. Her dream had been all too real and she was nervous about going downstairs and facing Sirius and Remus.

They were talking as she entered the kitchen, but, unlike the dream, they didn't stop when she came in.

"Good morning," they both said to her and Sirius jumped up to pour her some tea. He handed her a cup of tea.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your white as a ghost, and you've got a cut on your cheek. That looks like it hurts."

"I have no idea," she said, reaching up to touch the gash on her face.

"Here let me". He guided his wand along the cut. "_Episkeyazo_. There. All healed. Not even a scar. How did you manage to do that?"

"Thank you. I'm not sure. I didn't sleep very soundly last night, and I probably scratched myself on accident while I was tossing and turning." She took a sip of her tea.

"Your hands, too! You must have had some very bad dream," supplied Remus.

"You have no idea."

Remus made breakfast, despite Sirius's suggestion to have Kreacher cook.

"So, I think I'm going back to work today. I'm feeling safer. I think I'll be okay. I mean, there's plenty of protection, and I spend all day in a restricted area."

"You'll be fine," Remus assured her.

"You've missed a week of work. Won't you be fired?" Sirius asked.

"No. My job is too important. I don't get fired for stuff like skipping work," she joked.

"What exactly do you do?" Remus asked.

"Nice try. I can't tell you that. I'm an Unspeakable, and just saying that is too much."

"So when do you have to be at work?" Sirius asked.

"Um, oh Merlin. I need to leave now. I need to get my uniform from my house and I'm supposed to be in by 9. I'll stop by later for dinner. Tonks is coming, too."

* * *

She stepped off the lift into the dim, black corrider leading to the entrance chamber of the Department of Mysteries. The hallway was empty and her footsteps echoed off the mirror-like walls. She turned a corner and almost ran into tall, blond, and menacing Lucius Malfoy.

"So sorry Lucius. You're not an Unspeakable so you're not supposed to be down this hall."

"Miss Black. Actually, I was looking for you. We've missed you. I do hope you are feeling better," he said in his silky voice.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Well, with all you've missed in the last week, we all assumed you were on your death bed. I'm sure you had no other reason to be missing? Afterall, I know you take your job very seriously." He put heavy emphasis on the last word.

"Yes I do, Lucius. And I am feeling much better, thank you. But if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." She never had time for his mind games.

"Of course. And I am sure I'll be seeing you later?"

"Certainly."

* * *

_**From the Author**_: Okay, so is it getting interesting yet? I hope so. I don't think this chapter needs a summary. I'm sorry it's alittle slow moving and just bad in composition, but it was neccesary. If you need or want an explaination, review or message me and I'll be more than willing to help set you straight.

Next chapter should be up very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Warnings: Well, there's some torture in this one. And the effects. It's not too terribly graphic. In my opinion, it's not graphic at all. But whatever, figured I put a warning since there isn't one in the summary.

She had only been 15 minutes late clocking in, despite her run-in with Lucius. She managed to slip out around 1 in the afternoon. She planned to head up to the cafe at the Atrium to meet Tonks for lunch, like she had promised. She left the entrance chamber to find herself face to face with Yaxley, and Malfoy. They both wore matching sneers. She reached for the door behind, but it wouldn't open. "Oh crap."

"I think you should come with us," Yaxley said. Both of them had their wands drawn.

She left the Ministry with them and they Apparated to her house. Voldermort was seated in an armchair in her living room. Malfoy and Yaxley seized her by the elbows and threw her at his feet, then they Diapparated.

She immediately began begging for forgiveness and pleading for her life.

"You do beg alot," he said coldly. "Silence. I still have not forgotten your disobedience. But I may be willing to forgive."

"I'll do anything My Lord."

"Of course you will. But first, you will pay. _Crucio!_" He kept the curse on her longer than she was expecting. Only when she finally slumped forward, barely conscience, did he stop the curse.

"I do not tolerate insubordination!" His voice echoed around the room as he yelled. "As you have been one of my more loyal Death Eaters, I am giving you another chance. Get up."

She forced herself to her feet, but her legs were shaking so badly they collapsed under her. "Get up," he ordered again. She forced herself to her knees and clutched at a stitch in her chest.

"Please My Lord, I can't." Tears were streaming down her face against her will. He raised his wand again. "Please, no!"

* * *

"Wheres Lyra? Wasn't she supposed to come with you?" Sirius asked Tonks.

"Yeah, she was. I was supposed to meet her at lunch, too, but she never showed up. I came by to ask you if you've seen her." Tonks was worried.

"Not since she left this morning."

"I know she was at work. I talked to her on the lift this morning. I'm going to go look for her." She Apparated to Lyra's house, in Brompton . It looked normal from the outside, but her Auror training told her not to be fooled but an outward appearance.

"_Homenum Revealo_." The house was empty except for Lyra. Tonks forced the door open. She found Lyra laying spread eagle on her living room floor. Her eyes were open, but completely blank and a line of blood was dried where it had run from the corner of her mouth. Tonks checked her vitals. Both her breathing and pulse were faint. "O crap. Alright let's get you to Mungo's." She picked her up and Apparated to the hospital.

* * *

Tonks paced up and down the waiting room for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, a Healer came out and found her. "Your friend is as stable as we can get her right now. It was the Cruciatus curse. We've sent a report along to the Ministry. I hope they catch who ever did this to her. Anyway, she's awake. You can go see her. She's not right in her head, with treatment we may be able to reverse it. There is also some physical damage, but that will heal."

Lyra was staring at the ceiling, wide-eyed and she was mumbling to herself. Her breathing was fast and shallow, like she was afraid of something. Tonks sat down next to her and squeezed her hand. "Hey," she said. Lyra didn't seem to notice her. "Who did this to you?" Lyra just kept mumbling to herself. Tonks couldn't understand anything she was saying. "Alright. I'm going to go see Sirius. He's worried about you. You'll get better." The last part was more to reassure herself than Lyra.

It was after midnight when she got back to Grimmuald Place. Sirius was waiting for her in the kitchen. "What happened?" he asked.

"I found her at her house. She's in Mungo's right now. They said it was the Cruciatus Curse. She's definitely addled. One of her Healers told me it may be reversible."

"Thank you, for making sure she's okay."

"Well, that's what friends are for."

"Are you thinking Death Eaters?"

"I don't know. I can't think of anyone else who would do something that brutal to her, but I think it's a little early for the Death Eaters to be after her for being in the Order."

"Yesterday after the meeting she was talking to Snape. I asked her what it was about but she told me not to worry about it. She looked bothered, though."

"You don't think he betrayed her to Voldermort, do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

* * *

_**From the Author**_: And this closes another exciting chapter.


End file.
